


Oh no

by DarkGardenia



Series: Letters and Fruits [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, background shurtis, curtashi friendly, curtis friendly, pre-klance, season 8 friendly, shurtis friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 09:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18407774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkGardenia/pseuds/DarkGardenia
Summary: As the drama caused by their haters fades into the background Shiro is faced with a new problem... Getting his best friend a boyfriend!





	Oh no

**Author's Note:**

> This is primarily a pre-Klance drabble, but if you're only here for Shiro and Curtis you should be able to skip it. This series is barely linked as it is so if I do write more you won't need to have read this one to keep up.

With the support from their fans, came the inevitable arguments between the two factions. For every letter that arrived backing them up, there was another letter expressing distaste towards their sexuality and choices. Some people were even dragging their race, and Shiro’s struggles with mental illness and physical disabilities into the mix. It seemed like a never-ending battle, but the longer it dragged on the more the two men found it becoming ignorable background noise.

A month passed and soon Keith was preparing to head back into space, back to work with the Blade. They decided to spend a last evening together before he headed off, with one last minute guest. Shiro sent his friend to answer the door, hiding a grin behind his hand and sharing a conspiring look with his husband.

“Lance!” Keith exclaimed, mouth hanging open, “What are you doing here!?”

“Better question!” Lance poked Keith in the chest, “How have you been back for a month and this is the first time we’ve hung out? I thought we were past all that, mullet boy.”

“I… uh…”

“Keith, what are you doing, let Lance in and take his coat.” Shiro walked up behind the smaller man, peering over his shoulder with an expression of faux confusion and innocence.

Curtis couldn’t help but laugh out loud at his husband’s antics, as Keith blushed and helped the other boy out of his coat. Lance had been asking about or bringing up Keith in conversation a lot lately, and of course Shiro couldn’t help but meddle by inviting the other boy to join them for dinner.

Despite the initial awkwardness, things quickly smoothed out and the four men had a lovely evening laughing and enjoying each others company. Shiro thought he was being subtle when he nudged Curtis, grinning, every time Keith and Lance shared a moment. Of course Keith hadn’t taken long to figure out what was going on, and when he thought about it he realised that he was… receptive to the idea. Lance was undoubtedly a very beautiful man and he’d grown up a lot, losing the childish arrogance that had been so off-putting when they’d first met. He was, if Keith were being honest, a truly amazing person and a delight to be around.

At the end of the night Keith stood without prompting to walk Lance to the door, retrieving the other boys coat and standing behind him to help him back into it. He allowed his hands to linger on Lance’s arms, slowly trailing down them, as if smoothing his sleeves.

“Keith… I…” Lance turned around slowly, leaving them standing close, in a half embrace.

Keith laughed and leaned in, resting his forehead against Lance’s, a soft smile on his face. Lance’s eyes widened, pupils dilating until only a thin ring of blue was visible, his heart racing and breath caught in his throat.

Taking pity on his friend, Keith stepped back and held out a hand, “How about I walk you home?”

Lance gulped and nodded, reaching out and entwining their fingers, staring at them as if he couldn’t believe it was happening. 

“Shouldn’t you, uh, tell Shiro and Curtis you’re leaving?” He asked as Keith opened the door and lead them out into the cool, starlit night.

“You know what I think he’ll probably figure it out.”

They walked off hand in hand, unaware of two pairs of eyes, filled with a victorious gleam, peeking out at them from behind the Shirogane family room curtains.


End file.
